1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bibs and, more particularly, is concerned with a bib assembly with an attached towelette and a twist tie member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bib may be useful in any of a variety of situations where people commonly eat food. One such common situation is where persons are consuming drinks and snacks while driving or riding in a vehicle. Persons in this situation, particularly, face problems of spillage onto their clothes and surfaces of the vehicle.
One prior art construction of a bib is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,489 to Dunn. The Dunn bib includes a flexible front sheet of absorbent material and a flexible rear sheet of impermeable material attached to the front sheet of absorbent material for preventing liquid absorbed by the front sheet from contacting clothes of the user underneath the bib. The Dunn bib also includes a pair of flexible tie strings affixed at a top of the front and rear sheets for encircling the neck of a user and which are tied together for securing the bib to the user's neck. The Dunn bib further includes a pocket or cuff formed along a bottom of the bib for catching debris dropped down the front of the bib.
Representative examples of other prior art bibs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,941 to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,446 to Older, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,288 to Mack, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,665 to Morgado and U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,609 to Ayo. While these prior art bibs may be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide a completely effective solution for protecting clothes during the consumption of food and beverages. One failure of the prior art is that pockets of prior art bibs may not stay sufficiently open to catch debris dropped on the bib due to the lack of any positive structure to ensure such open condition. Another failure of the prior art is that in some situations, such as in a vehicle, it may be difficult and cumbersome for the user to tie the strings of the bib around his or her neck.
Consequently, a need remains for a bib construction which provides a more effective solution to the aforementioned problems of the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.